oserais-je un jour ?
by Lys ecarlate
Summary: Zephire semble être une jeune fille comme les autres au sanctuaire, mais qu'en est-il en réalité ? Pourquoi son collier porte le nom de la déesse Aphrodite ? d'où vient-elle ? Une autres guerre se prépare et bien plus violente que les autres et les conséquences seront beaucoup plus importante qu'on ne puisse l'imaginer
1. Prologue

Quelque part loin des hommes et de la terre :

?- il me faut une nouvelle réincarnation !

Un silence régna pendant quelque seconde dans la salle où se trouvais plusieurs personne qui n'était autre que les Dieux de l'Olympe.

?- mais pourquoi donc Aphrodite ?

Le Dieu qui avait parlé était Apollon, d'un naturel arrogant et charmeur il se moquait toujours de la déesse de l'amour.

A- je ne peux te le dire ! mais il m'en faut une et vite !  
?- Aphrodite, Athéna va réincarner mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que toi aussi tu y aille...  
A- seigneur Zeus cette fois-ci il est indispensable que j'y aille et même avant elle !  
Z- pourquoi dont ?  
A- un ancien mal va s'éveiller, Athèna aura besoin de moi et de mon sanctuaire !

Pour chaque divinité il existait un sanctuaire, celui d'Aphrodite se situait à l'opposé de celui d'Athéna pour veiller sur elle et l'amour du monde.

?- je te trouve bien prétentieuse Aphrodite, de quel droit parle-tu ainsi à mon mari ?  
Z- il suffit Héra, Aphrodite... es-tu sure de ce que tu avance ?  
A- plus que tout au monde !  
Z- je vois... cependant tu connais les règles concernant tes réincarnations ?  
A- oui... souffrir pour revivre ensuite je sais...  
Z- bien... ton corps sera à l'endroit où tu le désire  
A- sur la plage près du sanctuaire d'Athéna ! Seigneur Zeus ?  
Z- qu'il y a t'il ?  
A- merci...

La déesse partie vers le sanctuaire d'Athéna contente de pouvoir aidé la déesse de la guerre dans une guerre qui lui coutera surement la vie.


	2. Chapter 1

Deux hommes vêtues d'amure faite d'or se balade au tour d'un domaine surélevé en Grèce.

Nous somme au sanctuaire d'Athéna non loin d'Athènes et les deux homme qui marche sont deux des chevaliers d'or qui garde ce sanctuaire, l'un deux possède une armure avec deux cornes sur ses épaules et l'autres avec des armes dans son dos et sur ses épaules.

Ils sont amis de longue date et sont respectivement les chevaliers du bélier et de la balance, le premier se nomme Shion et le second Dohko, les deux amis rient ensemble lors qu'ils entendent un bruit ou plutôt de pleures .

S- tu entends ça ?  
D- oui mais d'où es-ce que ça vient ? on dirai... un bébé ?!  
S- je crois que ça vient de la plage ! Allons-y !  
D- oui tu as raison !

Shion et Dohko coururent vers l'origine des pleures et descendirent vers la plage, les deux chevaliers s'immobilisèrent face à ce qu'ils voyaient : un bébé était enroulé dans un linge blanc seul sur la plage.

D- par Athéna que fait un bébé, seul qui plus est, ici !  
S- je n'en sais pas plus que toi mon ami *ramasse le bébé et remarque quelque chose* tiens ?  
D- qui y a t'il ?  
S- regarde le collier qu'il porte

Dohko s'approcha et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension : le collier que portait le bébé était une rose dorée avec marqué Aphrodite derrière, les deux amis se dévisagèrent un instant pour ensuite reregarder le nourrisson qui avait arrêter de pleurer depuis que Shion l'avait pris dans ses bras et le regardait avec de grand yeux vert.

D- tu crois que...  
S- on est sur de rien tu sais  
D- on va devoir le garder je présume  
S- LA garder et oui tu présume bien mon ami  
D- parce que c'est une fille en plus ?! la belle affaire que voilà ! *ton légèrement agacé* et tu compte la garder non ?  
S- oui... mais j'hésite sur son nom  
D- ah parce que tu veux lui donner un nom ?!

Shion fit un oui de la tête et Dohko soupira et regarda en direction du soleil : il était au zénith, le chevalier de la balance réfléchit et proposa à son ami du bélier :

D- Zéphire...  
S- pardon ?  
D- tu voulais lui donner un nom non ? bah appelle-la Zéphire

le chevalier de la balance regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds mais ne dit rien, il sourit et regarda le bébé nouvellement appelé Zéphire.

S- c'est un bien joli nom, n'es-ce pas Zéphire ?

L'enfant rie en entendant son nom et attrapa une mèche des cheveux de Shion qui pendouillait près de son visage et le regarda.

Z- pa... pap... papa ?

Shion regarda Dohko qui éclata de rire à cette remarque, la vie s'annonçait difficile pour le chevalier du bélier.

\\\ cinq ans plus tard /

S- Zéphire reviens immédiatement !  
Z- non je veux pas !

ça faisait des heures que Shion courait après Zéphire, la raison ? Elle refusait catégoriquement de se laisser coupé les cheveux alors qu'ils lui arrivaient à mi cuisse. Il n'y a aucun problème vous me direz et bien pas pour le chevalier du bélier qui les trouvaient trop long pour l'entrainement de sa fille adoptive.

S- reviens ici espèce de sale gamine immature !  
Z- non !

Dohko observait la scène de son temple en riant intérieurement de la perte de patience que provoquait Zéphire chez son père qui d'habitude restait calme, et elle était bien la seule par ailleurs. Il soupira avec un sourire collé au lèvres "sacré petite" pensa-t'il pour lui même

pendant ce temps la Shion céda une fois de plus au caprice de sa fille et lui fit une tresse, Zéphire, ravie, chantonnait.

S- bon maintenant viens tu vas être en retard *prend la main de sa fille*  
Z- en retard à quoi papa ?  
S- à ton 1er jour d'entrainement pour être chevalier

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 2

Z- en retard à quoi papa ?  
S- à ton 1er jour d'entrainement pour être chevalier...

Ces mots résonnaient dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, chevalier... son père lui en avait déjà parler : des hommes et des femmes se battant avec des armures pour défendre Athéna, Zéphire eu un sourire en se souvenant de ces mots, Athéna hein ? c'étais à se demander si la déesse pouvait se défendre toute seule, ce qui la faisais bien rire tout ça mais elle n'en faisait rien car c'étais insulter la déesse de le dire ce qui ne plairai surement pas à tout ceux qui sont au sanctuaire, surtout aux chevaliers d'or qui étaient censés être les chevaliers les plus proche d'Athéna.

Shion, qui tenait la main de sa fille, devinait sans mal ses pensées mais ne disait rien, d'un côté elle avait raison : la déesse savait se défendre alors pourquoi lui fallait-il des chevaliers, mais il faisait comme sa fille il se taisait par crainte des représailles.

Le père et la fille arrivèrent à l'arène où se trouvait déjà beaucoup de monde, Shion sentit sa fille se cacher derrière la cape de son armure qu'il avait revêtu pour l'occasion, ce qui étais le cas de beaucoup de chevaliers, le chevalier du bélier eu un sourire... _c'est vrai_ , se dit-il, _Zéphire n'aime pas la foule_ , il ricana intérieurement, _qu'elle était mignonne comme ça_.

Z- p.. papa ?

La voix apeurée de Zéphire le fit redescendre sur Terre, il la regarda et vu qu'elle pointait du doigt une direction, il suivit du regard la direction qu'elle marquait de son doigt, en bas dans l'arène deux enfants se battaient, l'un avait les cheveux tirant sur le bleu-vert et l'autre vers le bleu foncé-violet.

Z- papa ils se battent !

S- je sais, viens allons voir ce qui se passe

Z- d-d'accord

La fillette suivi sont père sans bronché mais resta collé à lui : Zéphire détestait plus que tout la violence c'est pour ça qu'elle ne frappait jamais personne sauf si c'étais vraiment nécessaire, Shion n'avait pas trouvé de solutions au problème de sa fille ce qui le désespérait un peu mais espérait toujours.

Quand ils furent en bas, Shion déploya son cosmos, ce qui calma tout-de-suite les deux enfants, il les regarda et demanda :

S- je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

?- ...

?2- cet intello a dit que j'étais un inculte !

?- et c'est le cas... de plus il a abimé le livre que je lisais...

Zéphire regarda le livre jeté en vrac sur le sol avec deux pages déchiré, ce spectacle lui fit mal au cœur et alla chercher le livre qu'elle ramassa et regarda quelque seconde, de son côté Shion grondait les deux enfants qui avaient baissé la tête, l'enfant au cheveux bleu-vert remarqua Zéphire qui s'était rapproché avec le livre contre elle, quelque chose attira son attention : le livre n'avait plus la moindre trace de la maltraitance que l'autre enfant avait fait sur celui-ci.

Z- euh il est à toi non ? *voix un peu apeuré*

?- ...

Le garçon regarda longuement Zéphire qui commençait à se sentir mal alaise, elle lui tendit et dit avec une voix assez timide et bégayait :

Z- j-j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop abimé /'

?- ... *prend le livre et le feuillette* ... non... ça ira... merci hum

Z- Zéphire ^/^

?- ... c'est un joli nom... le mien est Camus... et l'autre c'est Milo

M- eh je peux me présenté tout seul !

C- hm...

Zéphire regarda les deux enfants se disputer avec un visage au couleur cramoisi : jamais on ne lui avait dit ça sur son nom, elle en était très fière certes mais vu qu'elle ne sortait pas on ne lui disait pas.

Shion retenait un rire fasse à la réaction de sa fille, qui fut arrêté par l'arrivé de son ami de la balance à qui il expliqua la scène sous le regard perdu de Zéphire et les cris de Milo contre Camus qui lisait tranquillement le reste de son livre nouvellement réparé. Un autres ami de Shion fit sont apparition : il s'agissait de Aiolos du sagittaire qui tenais son petit frère, Aliolia, par la main, vint ensuite les autres chevaliers d'or qui commencèrent à discuter ensemble.

L'apparition du grand pope fit taire tout le brouhaha qui régnait et commença /

GP- chère futur chevalier...

Zéphire soupira, ça allait être long elle le sentait

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 3

GP- chère futur chevaliers, aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour vous car vous aller commencer votre apprentissage à fin de devenir de fier chevalier d'Athéna, mais avant cela chacun d'entre vous doit trouver son maitre et pour cela vous devez déployer votre cosmos, vos maitre se dirigerons directement vers vous et ainsi vous saurez quel futur chevalier vous serez ! Que tout les apprentis déploient leur cosmos !

Quand le grand pops eu fini, les dit futur chevalier déployèrent leur cosmos à l'exception de Zéphire qui hésitait : montrer son cosmos ainsi à tout le sanctuaire lui faisait peur, son cosmo était très étrange car il comportait plusieurs caractéristique pourtant contraire : parfois chaud, parfois froid, parfois brute, parfois doux... elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec lui, si elle le déployait son cosmos tout-le-monde le remarquerai et la regarderai à cette pensée elle se cacha encore plus, Shion ,qui une fois de plus savait se qu'elle pensait, s'accroupie devant sa fille et lui dit :

S- tu n'as pas à t'en faire ma chérie *lui caresse les cheveux* je me suis arrangé avec le grand pope pour que se soit moi qui t'entraine *souri*

Zéphire sourie aussi et serra son père contre elle manquant de l'étouffer, Shion fit une petite grimace de douleur, c'est qu'elle avait de la force celle-la. Il soupira. _Il va falloir que je lui apprenne à contrôler sa force_ pensa-t'il.

Z- papa ?

La voix de Zéphire le sortit de ses pensées, il la regarda et vit qu'elle regardait un apprenti, il ne compris pas tout-de-suite mais quand il senti le cosmos de l'enfant il se mit à sourire : son cosmos ressemblait beaucoup au sien donc il était compatible, Shion ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille en signe de remercîments et lui dit :

S- viens, allons accueillir ton nouveau frère  
Z- frère ? Dit-elle en premier lieu ne comprenant pas son père mais réfléchie et répondit : oui ! ^^

Shion en souri et se dirigea vers le garçon, quand il fut à sa hauteur il lui demanda :

S- comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon ?

Le garçon sursaut mais répondit timidement :

?- M-Mu monsieur...  
S- et bien Mu saches que dorénavant je serai ton maitre, laisse-moi te présenter Zéphire avec qui tu t'entraineras désormais *pousse Zéphire devant lui*  
Z- b-bonjour :$  
Mu- b-bonjour à toi aussi

Zéphire se retourna quand elle senti deux cosmos glacé venir vers eux : il s'agissait de Camus et de son nouveau maitre, celui-ci s'arrêta devant le chevalier du bélier et une discussion commença entre les deux saints :

?- on dirai que tu as trouvé tes disciples, tu me les présente ?  
S- oui, je te présente Zéphire et Mu  
?- quand à moi tu connais déjà Camus, je t'ai vu avec lui et un autre enfant  
S- effectivement, au faite Aldébarant nous invite à un fête à fin de célébrer le faite que nous ayons des apprentis  
?- oui il m'en a parlé c'est dommage qu'il n'ai pas pu avoir de disciple  
S- il est encore trop jeune, lui et Aiolos ne pourrons pas en avoir que dans un bout de temps, remarque Aiolos a son petit frère.  
?- oui... bon je vais te laisser avec histoire de faire connaissance avec mon nouveau disciple  
S- je pense que je vais faire la même chose, sur ce je te dis à ce soir  
?- à ce soir, ah et le grand pope nous demande à nous les chevaliers d'or de nous rassembler à son palais pour désigner son successeur *pars*  
S- *entre ses dents* il choisi bien son moment lui grr

Le saint du bélier senti qu'on tirait sur sa cape et regarda dans la direction, c'étais Zéphire elle arborait un visage inquiet, il la rassura d'un de ses sourire bienveillant dont il avait le secret.

\\\du côté de Camus et de son maitre/

?- dit moi mon garçon comment trouves-tu ce Zéphire ?

Le futur verseau regarda son maitre avec une expression d'incompréhension mais répondit :

C- je trouve que c'est quelqu'un de très timide, très gentil _très beau aussi_ pensa-t'il, mais son cosmos est étrange : tantôt il est chaud voir brulant, tantôt il est aussi froid que le mien ou le votre  
?- c'est bien ce que je pensais... tu veux que je te dise ? Ce Zéphire nous réserve bien des surprises, il faudra l'observer avec attention  
C- ...

Camus ne dit rien car il ne comprenait pas le sens des parole de son maitre mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il en comprendrai bien assez tôt le sens


	5. Chapter 4

quelque heure après la cérémonie qui s'étais tenu dans l'arène du sanctuaire, Shion du aller à la réunion auquel le pope avait convié tout les chevaliers d'or, s'apprêtant à partir il donna ses dernier consigne à ses deux élèves qui s'entendaient à merveille :

S- vous me promettez de ne pas faire de bêtise d'accord ? je ne veux qu'on me dise quand je reviendrai que il s'est passée quelque chose, comprit ?  
Z- oui papa :D  
Mu- oui maitre  
S- bien... et Zéphire soit gentille avec Mu  
Z- *tire la langue* gna gna gna

le chevalier de bélier souri et parti en direction du palais du grand pope, Zéphire regarda son père partir et sursauta quand Mu vint à lui poser une question.

Mu- dis c'est vraiment ton père ? parce que vous ne vous ressemblez pas

la jeune fille sourie, durant les quelque heure qui était passé Mu avait été très étonné par certaine révélation comme celle-ci ou encore le fait qu'elle soit un fille et non un homme, ce que beaucoup de monde pensais, néanmoins elle lui répondit :

Z- tu sais je ne suis que sa fille adoptive donc il est un peu normal que je ne lui ressemble pas ^^  
Mu- oui c'est vrai, comment ça s'est passé ?  
Z- papa m'a trouvé sur la plage du sanctuaire qui se trouve là-bas.

Zéphire pointa du doigt la direction de la plage que Mu regarda mais ne voyant pas la plage il s'apprêta à lui demander où elle se trouvait précisément mais la jeune apprentie le prit de vitesse :

Z- d'ici on ne peut pas la voir, tu veux qu'on y aille ?  
Mu- je veux bien s'il-te-plait

Les deux futur chevalier se sourirent mutuellement et Zéphire prit alors la main de son ami l'entrainant vers la plage qui n'était pas si loin du temple du bélier, quand les deux enfants y furent ils sentirent la présence de plusieurs personnes, Zéphire regarda qui s'y trouvait et vit qu'il s'agissait de tout les apprentis des chevaliers d'or, la timidité de la jeune fille refit surface et se cacha derrière Mu qui avançait vers les enfants en s'assurant que Zéphire le suivait toujours, _chasser le naturel et il revient au galop_ se dit-il.

Les enfant ne remarquèrent les deux apprentis que lorsque Mu les salua, les futur chevalier vinrent alors saler les deux enfants :

?- bonjour vous êtes nouveau vous aussi ?  
Mu- euh oui ^^ je m'appelle Mu et la personne derrière moi c'est Zéphire  
Z- :$ b-bonjour  
TLM- (timide) ,fut la première pensée des futur chevaliers  
?- et êtes les apprentis de qui ?  
Mu- oh euh du chevaler du bélier  
Z- *acquiesce de la tête *  
?- tout les deux ? fit un des enfants qui avait la chevelure bleuté  
Mu- euh oui c'est le père de Zéphyr donc c'est normal que se soit lui qui l'entraine ^^  
?- *qui s'approche* je ne pensais pas vous voir ici...

Zéphire sursauta quand elle entendit la voix qui venait de derrière elle, elle reconnu sans peine Camus qui tenait un livre dans les mains et entendit une autre voix derrière celui-ci :

?- tu pourrai m'attendre dit donc !  
C- je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'attendre Milo...  
Mi- grr toi j't'aime pas !  
?- et bin, au faite moi c'est Angelo :D  
?- Shaka...  
?- Shura ^^  
?- euh... vous moquez pas hein... Aphodite...  
Mi- sérieux ? comme la déesse ?! et bin t'es pas gâter toi  
Sha- ce n'est pas bien de se moquer Milo...  
C- ça ne m'étonne pas de lui tu sais...  
Z- m-mais c'est méchant ce que tu dis Milo :$  
A- 'savez j'ai l'habitude  
Z- on te dit toujours ça ?  
A- oui mais ça ne me gêne pas tu sais

La jeune fille fit une expression à la fois d'inquiétude et de tristesse envers le futur chevalier du poisson qui ne comprit pas, les autres se regardèrent puis regardèrent Milo avec insistance pour qu'il s'excuse.

Mi- eh me regardez pas comme ça c'étais pas méchant  
Z- peut-être mais c'est blessant ce genre de parole

le futur scorpion regarda la jeune fille qui arborait un aire désolé, il soupira et fini par dire :

Mi- ok ch'uis désolé de ce que j'ai dit  
C- *air surpris*  
sha- *air content surprit*  
A- euh mais y a pas de mal  
Mi- *mort de honte*

tout-le-monde rigola de l'air honteux de Milo qui finit par rire aussi, les enfants passèrent le restant de l'après midi à jouer sur la plage sous l'oeil bien veillant de quelque gardes qui passaient par là.

*au même moment dans le palais du pope*

tout les chevaliers d'or se tenaient, agenouillé, devant le grand pope qui leur fit de se lever et commença à parler d'un aire grave :

GP- chevalier, vous connaissez la raison de votre présence ici je suppose ?

Les chevaliers acquiescèrent de la tête, le pope les regarda et sonda leur cosmos : ils étaient tous tendu, quoi du plus normal car l'un d'entre eux allait devenir grand pope, le pope actuel ne les fit pas attendre trop longtemps car il les sentait de plus en plus nerveux et dit :

GP- celui d'entre vous qui me succédera est... toi Shion, chevalier du bélier...

Si Dohko n'avait pas été là pour soutenir celui-ci il se serai certainement évanouis, quasiment tout les regards se posait sur lui ce qui fit grandir son malaise déjà présent, ce fut après quelque seconde de silence que les premiers applaudissements se firent entendre suivit très vite d'un applaudissement général, à ce moment Shion ne se posait qu'une question : qu'allait devenir sa fille et son apprenti ?

to be continued...

* * *

Hey salut tout le monde j'espère que ça vous a plus n'hésite pas à laisser un commentaire

j'ai quelque difficultés à écrire en ce moment donc il est possible que pendant un moment il n'y ai pas de chapitres d'ici là bye ^^


	6. Chapter 5

Après la réunion le grand pope demanda à Shion de rester car il devait lui parler seul à seul, à l'extérieur du palais du grand pope les chevaliers d'or parlaient entre eux :

?- Shion m'a parut tourmenté pas vous ?  
?2- il s'inquiet surement pour son fils et son apprenti  
D- je pense qu'il se demande si il peux garder son fils et son apprenti  
?3- ça peut se comprendre, de plus l'armure du bélier a besoin d'un nouveau porteur  
?- ainsi que les autres armures  
?4- tu as raison Aldébarant  
D- mais au faite où est Aiolos ? Il était là à la réunion mais on dirai qu'il s'est envolé  
?5 tu joues avec les mots Dohko...  
?2- c'est sur que toi tu n'en fais jamais stupide verseau  
?5- je peux dire la même chose de toi scorpion de pacotille...

Dohko soupira, depuis toujours les verseau et les scorpion ne s'entendaient pas mais ces deux-là s'appréciaient même si ils essayaient de le cacher, même si c'étais évident... Aldébarant coupa court à la dispute en demandant au chevalier de l'aider pour la fête du soir même, tout le monde dit oui sauf Dohko qui préférait attendre son meilleure ami pour venir.

?3- tu risque d'attendre longtemps  
D- ce n'est pas un problème tu sais  
?5- si jamais il tarde que fais-tu ?  
?2- tu as de ces question parfois  
D- si il tarde je vous rejoindrai directement  
Al- je vois dans ce cas nous y allons

Dohko fit un bref salut de la main et s'appuya contre le mur du palais du pope, Shion et lui parlaient depuis plus d'une heure mais le chevalier de la balance patientait tranquillement et au bout de 1H30 de discutions Shion sorti, le chevalier du bélier regarda son ami.

D- tu peux les garder ?  
S- *acquiesce*  
D- t'en mieux car je ne compte pas m'en occuper pour toi : je compte partir pour les cinq pics  
S- comment ça ?  
D- tu m'as entendu Shion je ne trouverais pas d'apprenti en restant au sanctuaire donc je vais retourner dans mon pays pour en trouver un  
S- ... je vois... quand pars-tu ?  
D- quand tu auras dit ta réponse au grand pope, vu que je pense tu ne vas pas accepter tout-de-suite  
S- en effet, mais je suppose que tu prends ton armure avec toi ?  
D- oui... *éclate de rire*  
S- *fait de même*  
D- ma foi je pense que nous nous connaissons trop bien  
S- je suis du même avis mon vieil ami

Les deux chevaliers descendirent les marches jusqu'au temple du taureau aider les autres pour la fête.  
Pendant ce temps sur la plage les jeunes apprentis s'amusaient toujours même si Zéphire avait du mal du à la timidité de la jeune fille que Angelo taquinait depuis plus d'une heure, Mu lui regardait sa sœur du coin de l'œil et parlait avec Shaka et Camus qui observait également celle-ci.

Sh- ton frère est vraiment timide  
Mu- oui mais il est gentil ^^  
Sh- oui j'ai pus le constater tout-à l'heure  
C- ...  
Mu- dis-moi tu est aveugle ?  
Sh- non j'ai simplement supprimé ma vu  
Mu- tu arrive à ton âge à supprimer l'un de tes sens ?!  
Sh- oui mais seulement sur moi... pour le moment  
C- il faut beaucoup d'entrainement pour arriver à ce résultat...  
Sh- effectivement  
Z- Mu dit à Angelo de me laissé tranquille é.è *se cache derrière lui*  
A- si on peut plus s'amuser  
Ap- oui mais c'est pas très gentil Angelo surtout que Zéphire est quelqu'un de timide  
A- pfffff c'est pas drôle  
Mi- j'avoue que c'est pas sympa  
C- hm...  
Mi- quoi ? j'ai dis quoi encore ?  
C- rien...  
Z- *se cache derrière son frère puis va derrière Camus* vous disputez pas :(  
C- ...  
Mi- euh ok, dis je peux te poser une question Zéphi' ?  
Z- euh... oui /  
Mi- tu as l'air de ne pas très apprécier la violence, tu n'aime pas ça ?  
Z- non je déteste ça avec le sang :(  
Mi- en faite t'es un pacifiste - -''''  
Sh- Zéphire est quelqu'un de pur si je peux me permettre mais si tu veux devenir chevalier tu vas devoir la perdre  
C- pas forcement...  
Z- pour tout vous dire je ne souhaite pas devenir chevalier... en faite, tout ce que je veux c'est que tout-le-monde vivent heureux...  
Sh- c'est un noble sentiment de ta part  
?- oui effectivement  
Z- Aiolos nii-san ! *saute dans ses bras*  
Ai- ouh mais c'est que tu es de plus en plus lourd toi  
Z- c'est méchant de dire ça nii-san  
Ai- haha oui c'est vrai excuse-moi  
C- vous êtes le chevalier du sagittaire...  
Ai- effectivement :)  
Z- ^^ pourquoi tu est là Aio'nii-san ?  
Ai- pour rester un peu avec vous et vous dire d'aller vous préparez pour ce soir : je vous rappelle que le chevalier du taureau Aldébarant organise une fête pour vous et vos maitre :)  
Z- triple buse que je suis j'avais oublié *se frappe le front*  
Mu- c'est pas grave tu sais moi aussi donc tu n'es pas seule  
A,Ap&Mi- bah... nous aussi en faite  
C- *soupire*  
Mi- bah quoi ça arrive à tout-le-monde d'oublié !  
Ai- *ricane* bon si vous voulez je vous accompagne jusqu'à vos temple respectif  
Z- ouiiiiii ! :D *le serre*

Le chevalier d'or emmena les jeune apprentie vers leur temple en tenant Zéphire dans ses bras qui n'ait pas bougé et qui refusait de le lâcher tant qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivé à leur temple qui était le premier, quand la jeune fille fut arrivée elle sauta des bras du plus vieux et attrapa Mu par le bras en faisant un bref au revoir au autre futur chevalier qui lui rendirent amicalement, Aiolos continua de ramener les apprenti tout en évitant le temple du taureau et son temple puis revint dans celui-ci où il passa le reste de l'après-midi à se préparer.  
De son côté Shion avait fini d'aider les chevaliers et redescendit vers son temple pour allez se préparer lui aussi, aussitôt rentrer sa fille lui sauta dessus en lui faisant un câlin.

Z- papa papa j'ai le droit de mettre ma tunique blanche ?  
S- oui mais pas celle qui est courte celle qui t'arrive au genoux d'accord ?  
Z- t'inquiète pas ^^ *file se changer*  
Mu- maitre ?  
S- oui Mu ?  
Mu- pourquoi Zéphire se fais passer pour un garçon alors que c'est une fille ?  
S- *soupire* ça Mu c'est à toi de lui demander mais je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose...  
Mu- pourquoi cela ?  
S- je ne sais pas, une intuition...

to be continued...


End file.
